


Dancing with a Stranger.

by idkxdtrgnt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: House Party, M/M, Multi, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkxdtrgnt/pseuds/idkxdtrgnt
Summary: ❛ 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒐, 𝒊'𝒎 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒏𝒆𝒘. 𝑶𝒉 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚, 𝒊'𝒎 𝒅𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒂 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓... ❜Iwaizumi and Oikawa can't stand the idea of being alone, but they are too proud to call each other, so that night they both attend a party to clear their minds.





	Dancing with a Stranger.

The only thing Hajime needed at this time was to be able to close his eyes and travel to dreamland where everyone is happy and pinky color. But his thoughts did not agree so, they decided that he wouldn't sleep that night.

The notion of time had been lost along with his eyes in those luminous stars stuck in the sky of his room that his best friend had given him when they were little on one of his birthdays, he remembers looking at him strangely but finally he was infected with joy that he showed and ended up in his room telling stories of all kinds and conspiring against his neighbor.

He decided to get out of bed with his cell phone in hand, he goes to his kitchen to prepare a midnight snack, and try to talk with his mother if it were possible. It seemed strange to get to the ground floor and not hear the computer keys being typed quickly as almost every night, intrigued he crossed the kitchen threshold heading straight for the refrigerator. He closed the door with his foot while reading the note his mother had left him next to a large piece of lemon pie. He sat down rereading the small letter about three times.

"I'm sorry honey, but I've been called from work for meeting with the agency that I talked to you the other day, I will stay at a workmate's house so don't worry about me. I left you a piece of the pay I made. I know you like them <3  
With love, Mom "

He snorted as he brought a piece of the pay to his mouth, he felt a little disappointed since he needed to talk to his mother right now. But he also understood that she has other issues to deal with first. He ate his pay in silence, thoughtfully.

His eyes went to his cell phone, which was resting on the side of his plate, he picked it up, starting to navigate carelessly trying to clear his mind a little of the disastrous events of that horrible week. He had a couple of messages from Makki and others from his class chat group (and others that were not very important), he frowned disappointed at not seeing among those notifications that contact scheduled with stars and aliens. He thought about writing a message, he thought about it, but he just stayed on it. A thought which he quickly dismissed out of pride.

For that damn pride.

He opened the chat with Makki, there were several unread messages. The last and most recent was quite curious, well, it was an invitation to a party not far away. He thought about declining the invitation, but he looked up from the device to look around.

He doesn't wanna be alone tonight.

With his typical frown, he began to type quickly sending a message.

Iwaizumi [08:56 pm]:  
Hey, is the invitation still standing?

Makki [08:59 pm]:  
Wow wow, Iwaizumi accepting an invitation to a party? I think I'll cry Wait I'd better make a wish...

Iwaizumi [09:00 pm]:  
Makki, seriously ¬_¬

Makki [09:01 pm]:  
Ok ok hahaha  
Of course bro, the invitation is still standing. What time did you want me to pick u handsome? ;)

Iwaizumi [09:02 pm]:  
30 minutes

Makki [09:03 pm]:  
Ok, then see you in 30 minutes handsome ~;)  
Put on something white

Iwaizumi [09:03 pm]:  
Done

He turned off his cell phone, took a couple of towels and went to take a quick shower that didn't last more than ten minutes. He listened to what Hanamaki said and dressed in white pants contrasting with a simple black t-shirt, omitting the fact that the pants were a little tight, everything was perfect. He got some male perfume and heard a car horn outside his house making his mother's old dog bark. He looked at his watch and smiled at how timely his friend was always.

He made sure to close everything, leaving with his jacket in hand because he wasn't going to trust the weather. Hanamaki under the glass of the car showing that sly smile he always wore, then looked at Iwaizumi from head to toe. "Hey handsome, do you need a taxi?"

"Do I have to pay?" He asked raising both eyebrows as he climbed into the co-pilot. "Not necessarily bro, but I can ask you for a little cooperation to recharge this pot with benzine." His voice had a touch of irony typical of his mood. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes at his friend's jokes.

"Let's go once and for all. I want to have a good time tonight..." His tone came out lower than normal in the last sentence, Hanamaki smiled sympathetically and turned on the radio.

"And don't doubt that you will, this party will be unforgettable bro."

He was tired of hearing the Chesnut whining, not even the pillow with which he covered his head could silence that insufferable sound. Instead he, well, was having a kind of crisis combined with a tantrum because a certain brunette had not deigned to give any hint of life after their discussion. He was about to lose his temper and send him a message, as they almost always fought.

But this time, Tooru didn't want to be the first to apologize. Although this meant feeling worse than a homeless man in front of a restaurant 'eat everything you can eat'. So shed his frustration the only way he could do it in these situations, whining in his room. The only difference at this time was that Matsukawa was with him, enduring by obligation the tantrum of the proud model.

"Why don't you just do things as usual and ask for forgiveness? and by the way, you close the fucking mouth." He spat his words reaching the limit of his great patience.

"It's not that easy, Matsun!" He frowned, looking at the curly-haired man with a pout from his bed.

He rolled over himself staying like a star in the bed, looking at some Godzilla stickers that glow in the dark stuck in the sky of his room, somewhat worn out over the years, but nevertheless, they are still there occupying that special spot of his room. They were a gift from Iwaizumi for his 12th birthday, remember that he told him that he had to put them like the stars he had given him too, so Tooru uncharted and as happy as a puppy he sticks them with his sister's help. That memory brought back depression, and that in Tooru meant whining and tantrums.

"Matsun, I miss him!"

"God gives me patience because if you give me the strength I'll kill him ..." he whispers to himself stroking his temples. 

"Did you say something, Matsun?" He looked up when he heard the curly mutter something intangible to his ears. 

"That it would be nice to have a cat."

"Aren't you allergic to cats?" Matsukawa frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You ask a lot of questions when you're depressed, it's annoying."

They were silent for a couple of minutes, Matsukawa circling in Oikawa's desk chair, while he was almost suffocating with his face buried in the pillows. In that his phone vibrated, he ignores it but it was more and more insistent, so he took off his moody face from the pillows and threw his cell phone at the curly who skillfully caught it in the air, and buried his face again in the pillows. Issei rolled his eyes irritated by the childish attitude of his captain and friend; if only his rivals saw that he was the same as a spoiled little boy they might stop fearing him so much. He unlocked the chestnut's mobile with his fingerprint and began to check who had sent messages so insistently, his face lit up a little when he saw that the person who had sent messages was one of his elders who were currently studying at the university.

Sei-chan <3 [09:27 pm]:  
Hi Tooru!  
My younger sister is having a party for her birthday, you know, like the ones I took you guys when you were in your second year.  
She told me to invite whoever I wanted, and since we all had such a good time on that occasion, I decided to invite you guys, besides, I haven't seen my boys in a long time! ^^  
I told Makki to tell the others, and as I saw on your social networks that you are with Matsun, I decided to talk to you to invite them.

"Hey, look who it is." He called in a cheerful voice to the chestnut, who got up faster than a bullet and threw himself at Matsukawa, pushing him to see the phone, almost making him fall from the chair.

"It's my Iwa-chan ?!" The dumbfounded face that Issei do at that moment would have made him very funny in another circumstance "No. It’s a Seijun."

"Oh." Oikawa narrowed his eyes to read the messages because he was without his contact glasses and hated to use the others, as he read the message he smiled excitedly and began to walk towards his closet searching clothes for Matsukawa's curious gaze.

"What do I tell?"

"Well, that we go of course!. Ah! and tell her that I miss her so much."

"Correction, we miss." He smiled and began typing the answer quickly.

Oikawa-san ~ [09:30 pm]:  
Of course, we will go Seijun!  
We also miss you, we want to see you and talk like in the old days:((  
We miss your advice <3  
Atte Matsun the sexiest ~  


Sei-chan [09:32 pm]: <3  
Hahahaha oh Matsun, you and your usual egocentrism  
I'll be waiting for you guys ^^  


Issei smiled and left Oikawa's phone on the desk heading to the bathroom. The steam and the noise of the water tell him that the model was already taking a bath, he didn't care and still gave the water from the sink and wet his hair to disheveled, leaving triumphant when he heard the chestnut screech.

In a few minutes, he was ready for his shower, but in what he chose clothes and gave the last touches he gave Issei even time to take a nap in the chestnut's comfortable bed. He woke him up abruptly shaking him, laughing when he saw his reaction when he was scared. They both went down to close all the doors and leave food for their sister's pomeranian before leaving that big and lonely house. And that was one of the reasons why Matsun had gone to stay at home.

Oikawa doesn't want to be alone tonight.

He was too depressed and one of the people he could trust most to tell his secrets was Issei, the friendship of the third-quarter was a very strong bond. Matsukawa asked for a taxi, Oikawa gave him the coordinates and they both paid.

An hour or so away and they reached what seemed to be a fairly quiet neighborhood, except for the loud music that came out of one of the great houses that adorned that silent street. They walked to the house which looked like a party watching groups of teenagers and young adults talking among themselves, some smoking or with cans of drink, or beer, in their hands. Matsukawa recognized the white dyed hair of his eldest in a group of young people, touched the chestnut's shoulder, drawing his attention, nodding towards where the girl was. Oikawa narrow his eyes trying to focus his sight, he smiled broadly and called her with his typical singing tone. "Sei-chan! Yahoo!"

"Noisy bitch..." The young woman turned with a frown looking for who had called by her name when she places them smiled broadly turning for a moment to apologize to the young people and jog towards the couple.

"Tooru!" The brown hair man crouched down, corresponding to the older woman's warm hug, the curly throat-clearing jealousy, unable to hide a tiny smile. He released the chestnut and jumped on the curly winding his legs up against his belly, staggered a little but quickly stabilized "Issei! It's been so long!"

"Long time too, Seijun!"

The girl gave a kiss on the cheek to the curly and then kicked it down, showing them both a big smile of pure happiness which was quickly spread to the males. "What about your lives? Don't respond!" she corrected herself "We better go inside, install in a good place and talk, doncha' think?"

"I think it's great, Sei-chan."

"We follow"

Smiling and talking pleasantly between the three, they were guided inwards, they could hear several gasps of astonishment at the sight of a known model and his 'handsome and mysterious' companion. Seijun made a couple of jokes making fun of the murmurs like 'look at those boys, they are like Greek gods', 'I wonder if they will have a girlfriend', and more.

She installed them right at the drinks bar in front of the dance floor, but she couldn't be with them so much because she had to leave to fix some issues. Matsukawa was being flirted by a couple of girls who also tried to do it with him, but he wasn't interested in that kind of thing, but Issei was having fun following the flirting game. From one moment to another, the curly hair was lost from his field of vision, he must have been dancing with one of the girls a while ago. He also didn't care that we say their interpersonal relationships. With a movement of his hand, he signaled the barman to give him a glass of whiskey, a rather strong one that made his throat burn with a gasp. He played with the contents of the glass by shaking it from side to side, with his lost gaze and busy mind thinking of a certain muscular brunette who had not had the decency to speak to him for more than a week. He snorted annoyed and asked for another glass of whiskey.

After the third, he was already lamenting his "Iwa-chan" with his head hidden in his arms taking refuge from the neon lights and loud music that made his ears rumble.

"Love problems?" a female, seductive and mesmerizing voice reached his ears above the music.

"Yeah... I mean, no." he quickly rejoined pretending a nervous smile at the thought that could be one of his fans, speculation spreads rapidly over the internet.

A young girl about the same age was sitting next to him, an attractive young woman who had a bottle of vodka by her side. He took a quick look from head to toe analyzing her person; Slightly tanned skin with some freckles and moles highlighting on her arms and face, long and smooth ash hair and penetrating and captivating jade eyes that looked straight at his, dressed in a comfortable and youthful way perfect for dancing for a whole night. Tooru swallow hard smiling nervously. The girl grins and took a sip of the shot in her hand to refill it.

"Don't worry, we're in the same situation apparently." the girl offered her shot to the chestnut who hesitated a little but ended up accepting it, wrinkling his face when the liquid passed through his throat.

"So..." he clears his throat "Why is a lady as beautiful as you, suffering the sorrow of love?" he smiled seductively, the girl let out a slight laugh.

"I asked you, first honey. It's rude to answer with another question." She catches him, he smiled wistfully playing again with the little glass in his hand, still feeling the strong taste of alcohol in his taste buds. He doesn't know why, but he trusted this mysterious stranger, it's as if they both had a similar problem.

"See, I had a fight with a very important person for me. But thanks to our damn pride things have not yet been resolved and this wait is slowly killing me, I can't stand it."

That young woman with jade eyes smiled sympathetically, took the last shot and got up from that barstool, squeezing the chestnut's shoulder slightly, signaling to follow her to the dance floor. Oikawa returned the smile and let himself be guided by the mysterious girl to the dance floor, he would make sure to thank her later. Once there, she turned to look straight at his brown orbs in which the lights of that party were reflected. She guided his hands to her body, accommodating them at his waist while she hugged him by the neck dangerously approaching with a grin, whispering hypnotically: "Let's dance and forget everything."

"Take control of me."

Their bodies moved synchronously to the beat of the music, their breaths collided mixed in a fragrance of mint and alcohol that only they could feel. His hands traversed the curved flanks of the girl as they moved to the sound of both bodies, flexible and loose, relaxed. Sensual movements on the part of both and provocations, the eyes were not slow to arrive hypnotizing because of that romantic dance, on the contrary, they were immersed in their fantasy world.

At one point, both pairs of pearls met. Oikawa did not see the mysterious girl being the owner of those two precious jade gems, but a brunette looking at him with a mischievous smile, as if he were asking Oikawa to kiss him. Unable to distinguish fantasy with reality, he grabs him by the cheeks stamping his lips with those of the brunette in a passionate and fierce kiss. His lips took a while to move but they ended up in perfect synchronization, their intrusive tongues joined entangling each other. The lack of oxygen forced him to separate, joining his forehead with the opposite, whispering in a torn voice: "Iwa-chan ..."

He felt a smile from the opposite side under his fingers, and a soft kiss on his cheek accompanied by a caress. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Iwa-chan. "

He opened his eyes finding those jades orbs, but they were not of his brunette, neither that soft and small hand that caresses him tenderly. He felt guilty for having kissed her without permission and on top of saying 'Iwa-chan'.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I ..."

"No problem." she smiled amused "If it makes you feel better, I also thought of someone else when I kissed you." 

He sighed a little relieved, making her laugh, a laugh that quickly spread. Both returned to that trance quickly, forgetting again from the outside. This was Hajime's fault if he hadn't got mad at him they would both be at home talking or watching a movie together, but now he was dancing with a stranger.

Makki was lost as soon as they arrived with the excuse that he would go get something to drink, but Hajime was one hundred percent sure that he had seen some pretty girl and would have gone to flirt with her, or had seen an acquaintance (since Makki for some reason knows a lot of people around Japan, literally). He wouldn't be angry, so he went to the bar and simply asked for a beer to cool off. Everything was dark and people danced very close to others. This environment reminded him of why he never left when they invited him.

"Hi."

He looked to his side, a young girl his age had taken a seat in one of the benches. She dressed simply and freshly and a mane that made her bare shoulders stand out. He could see a shy smile on her face, he set the beer aside relaxing his expression (not want to scare her).

"Hey."

"Are you looking for someone?" she tilted her head as she also asked for something to drink from the bartender.

"At the moment, no." he gave her a slight smile "Thank you for worrying." the young woman gave a small giggle that was barely heard by the brunette thanks to the loud volume of music that made his ears rumble, the barman handed her a fountain with french fries and a glass of what seemed to be soda. The mysterious girl took a potato from the fountain, she looked at the brunette making a nod to tell him to eat too. Hesitating a little, he took one of the potatoes with his fingers, looking at the girl before eating it.

"Wow, do you also like potatoes without salt?" the young woman blinked in surprise, smiling with satisfaction as she left the mini trance. "Woah, it's weird to find people like me in this world."

"Yeah..."

"And tell me gorilla, where are you from?" the nickname caused him a bit of grace and strangeness, but he also responded by starting a pleasant talk, they got so into his bubble that they didn't realize when the fountain was empty. Modern music, with a beat that makes you dance just by listening to it, began to sound throughout the space of that gigantic house, the young woman rose from her seat animatedly and held the brunette's hand smiling mischievously.

"Dance?"

He stayed static for a few moments, thinking about what he should do. Hajime look at the girl's hand holding his and then smile, he returned it and stood up approaching, and in a husky voice he whispered close to her face: "Let's dance."

Satisfied, she dragged him to the dance floor. She began to move her hips to the sound of music, relaxed and loose; Hajime was stiff as a rock without knowing what to do, should he hold her waist? Or just approach? His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands that leaned gently on his cheeks attracting his attention, finding a pair of chocolate orbs staring at him.

"You're very tense…" she attached their bodies, guiding one of the brunette's insecure hands toward her waist "Just let yourself and your feelings be carried away by the music… Dance with this stranger."

The voice of that mysterious girl was as if she had cast some kind of spell on him, his body relaxed and began to move next to her, slow, accurate and sensual movements. Taking control of the situation, holding firmly and bringing his nose close to her neck smelling the sweet fragrance of the stranger, who raised her hands to the brunette's hair giving slight flips of hair. The fragrance of that girl was the same as a certain chestnut, it was the same expensive baby perfume that his dear Tooru always used. His thoughts twisted, he was no longer dancing with the girl, but with Oikawa. He closed his eyes again imagining that he was caressing that hateful chestnut, giving him little kisses on the neck while his hips moved in unison while giving him small sighs drowned in his ear, calling him by his typical 'Iwa-chan'. He felt a pull in his hair something strong, making him growl and open his eyes to meet that strange girl pouting.

"Don't make hickeys, gorilla."

"I'm sorry." he whispers hoarsely near the young woman's lips.

He doesn't know from whom, but one of them ended up with that little separation. Joining in a passionate kiss, he closed his eyes again imagining that he was kissing his chestnut.

Oh hell, he needed him.

He felt a collision with someone and a piston. He turned to apologize, finding himself with chocolate eyes that looked at him the same or more surprised than his. He wanted to formulate a word, but he simply couldn't, open and close his mouth just like a fish trying to say something.

"Iwa...chan." He came out in a drowned and sad whisper.

"Oikawa..." His green eyes shone brightly.

Their respective partners felt the strong tension that had begun to arise between them, so as quickly as they arrived, they disappeared leaving them both in a bubble full of tension, disappointment, and relief.

Hajime began to be alarmed when the chestnut's eyes crystallized, and a broken smile appeared on his lips.

"I'm glad... so much, to see you're good."

He held the chestnut's wrist tightly by dragging it towards the exit, dodging the people who crossed them, even pushing. He was hurried, they were hurried to face each other. Once outside, in a place away from the crowds he released him but remained still with his back to him. He clenched his fists helplessly to see the attitude of the brunette, took a lot of air inflating his chest arming courage.

"Iwa-chan... why didn't you talk to me this whole week? Did you have any idea how worried and distraught I was?" He raised his voice, as he tightened his shirt right on his chest and with tears threatening to leave he shouted, "Did you have any idea how terrible I felt to think that I might lose you?! At least do you care how I fucking feel?! Iwa-chan!"

The chestnut wasn't expected Hajime to turn sharply taking the collar of his shirt, dragging him closer to his face.

"Of course you dumbass! Can you think for a damn second in me too?! Damn it, Oikawa!" he shouted, his voice cracked "It wasn't easy..., it's not easy."

He rested his head on his chest, resigned. The grip on his shirt began to loosen as his shoulders trembled slightly. Oikawa didn't know how to react, that Iwaizumi was new to him, usually, he was always indifferent and strong; Seeing him broken and distraught made him feel horrible about himself. He hugged him and guided them to a bench where they stayed like that for a long time until the shakes of the brunette calmed down, he sipped his nose but didn't look up.

"Don't feel bad, it was my fault... I'm used to you always being the first to apologize even if you aren't the one with the fault. And you didn't do it this time, it just puzzled me..."

"Iwa-chan, I..." He raised his hand to the chestnut's face making him shut up.

"I'm not done yet." He sighed. "But I was thinking for all this week, and everything is my mistake, my damn pride stinks and I wouldn't let me write to beg your pardon, to tell you that you were always right, that I was a damn son of a bitch for behaving like A fifteen-year-old teenager and I can't spend a damn second of my damn life away from you, because I have become stupidly dependent on your presence but I don't regret because I am madly in love with you and I need you in my life."

They remained in a sepulchral silence where only the rhythm of their quiet breaths could be heard.

"Take many types of liquor a while ago, I'm very dizzy and the only thing I will tell you about this type of 'speech of forgiveness and declaration of love' are three things." he raised his three fingers in front of Hajime's confused face. "First, I agree that pride stinks, second, your holy mother isn't a bitch. And third, I'm also madly in love with you, Hajime Iwaizumi." Under the last finger with a clumsy smile on his face.

Hajime sighed, relieved and happy. He attracted the chestnut in a strong hug, staying like this for a long time where they were just the two of them, caressing, touching, making sure it was not a fantasy, that they were the true ones and not a stranger. The chestnut put his forehead with that of the brunette, bumping his chocolaty look with jade.

"I think..." he held a small smile "We should kiss to break the tension."

"Stop getting references from the memes that Makki shows you."

"Never."

"Come here."

They put their lips together between them for the first time, it wasn't a kiss like the others. It had no desire, lust or anything like that; It was simply a kiss full of love, tenderness, and affection, many feelings that none could explain clearly. But they didn't care much at the moment, they were the moon and the background music the only testifies of they love.

They were only sure of one thing, and that is that nothing would be as before.

Most of the people were retiring, both young boys were talking with an aura too sweet around them, -that just by approaching you could give you a kind of diabetic coma-sitting on a bench holding hands, waiting for their other friends who they supposed should becoming. They were not going to deny that they were worried since they had both lost them when they arrived at the party, Iwaizumi had sent a message to Takahiro at 00:32 to tell him that they should leave, and it was already like 02:00 and no sign of the duo.

"Should we go for them?" Asked the chestnut in a worried tone.

"Nah, they must be fine."

"Well if you say so..."

They kept talking, Oikawa taking pictures of their hands intertwined sneakily. He looked up from behind the brunette's shoulder, a pair of silhouettes approaching, so he narrowed his eyes to try to distinguish the subjects -since he was not wearing his glasses-. The brunette when he saw his -now-boyfriend forcing their eyes, turned on their shoulders, frowning at the recognition of the duo who arrived in front of them with huge smiles of satisfaction and with all the clothes wet.

"Can tell where the fuck you two were?" Iwaizumi looked at them from head to toe "And why are you two wet?"

They looked at each other in an accomplice way, a certain light brown bit his lip trying to hide a small blush "It's..., it's a long story."

"Well, you'll have a lot of time to tell it in the car." Oikawa gave his coat to Hanamaki at seeing how he hugged himself by the cold "And that hickey Matsun?"

"I see you two fixed your problems, huh?"

Once in the car, Matsun was in charge of making the couple forget the situation to avoid giving explanations, they went singing at full volume and greeting the other drivers at the traffic lights. It was a fun ride to Oikawa's house.

And a recent couple decided to sleep cuddled all night in Oikawa's comfortable bed.

And I don't mean Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they slept in the guest room. Well, at last, and after, everyone had a happy ending for tonight.


End file.
